Never Let me Down Again
by Jelyel
Summary: SPOILERS ! Post S03E13 ! "J'avais embrassé l'ennemi en moi. J'avais embrassé le Diable, il m'avait embrassé en retour. Et nous tombions ensembles. Hannibal se contenta de me serrer plus fort."


**Never Let me Down Again**

 **Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient. Amen Bryan Fuller, je t'aime. Blablabla xD

 **Résumé** : SPOILERS ! Post S03E13. J'avais embrassé l'ennemi en moi. J'avais embrassé le Diable et il m'avait embrassé en retour. Et nous tombions ensembles. Hannibal se contenta de me serrer plus fort.

 **Rating** : T parce qu'il y a du sang ! O_O Nan ça pourrait être K+ très sérieusement, mais vu que la série entière serait classée T/M selon moi, je pense pas que je vais descendre le truc d'un cran !

 **Note** :

Une Jelly sauvage apparaît, sortant furtivement du fandom HP pour faire une trace de pattoune dans les environs. HOP ! Méfait accompli :D

Je pense que toutes les petites Hannigramettes ont carrément fantasmé sur le dernier épisode qui laisse entrevoir une fuite _so romantic_ entre amoureux ! Je vous propose ma version de ce qu'il se passe après leur chute. Oui je sais ça a sans doute été vu et revu, mais je sais pas, j'avais envie :') J'ai encore des papillons dans le ventre en revoyant la scène, je m'abreuve de « Love Crime » et je souris bêtement en songeant que de toute manière c'était supposé finir comme ça, avec à la clef une survie et une loooooongue vie parsemée de cannibalisme en amoureux *pète une pile*

Bref, voici ma version de ce qui se passe au moment de la chute et tout de suite après ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je n'en ai lu qu'une seule donc je ne sais pas du tout si on a tous pondu les mêmes trucs ! J'irais voir ça plus tard ! Je voulais pas trop être influencée !

Bonne lecture !

PS : mes excuses si des fautes traînent, si quelqu'un est partant pour les corriger, que cette personne n'hésite pas à le faire savoir ^^'

PPS : Impossible d'écrire cet OS à la troisième personne que je trouvais trop impersonnelle pour ce que je voulais comme effet, du coup désolée d'avance pour ceux qui n'y tiennent pas :/

* * *

 **Proposition d'écoute** : On passera sur _Love Crime_ même si elle a bien servi et je vous propose quelques titres de **Depeche Mode** : _Never Let me Down Again_ , _Welcome to my World_ , _Soothe my soul_.

* * *

Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je venais de faire, ni des raisons qui m'y avaient poussé. J'aurais pu simplement chuter seul dans un sursaut de lucidité morale et voir si même à travers la mort il me suivrait j'aurais _pu_ lui lancer cet énième défi. Peut-être avais-je abandonné notre sort à quelque chose d'autre, incapable de me résoudre à le tuer ou le laisser m'abattre. Peut-être avais-je confié mon âme au diable, vendant au rabais les jours qu'il me restait afin qu'il choisisse quoi en faire. La fatalité qui me caractérisait courrait plus que jamais sous ma peau, à travers mes veines, estimant si je méritais encore de vivre.

Dans l'attente de sa décision, je sentis nos corps basculer de la falaise, les bras d'Hannibal fermement passés autour de moi. La sensation qui me saisit n'était pas étrangère. C'était simplement comme louper une marche. En continu. Une impression qui m'avait toujours collé à la peau à chaque pas depuis que j'avais rencontré cet homme contre moi. Puis l'idée fixe qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible me gagna, gangrénant ma capacité à penser.

Pourquoi l'avais-je agrippé ? Peut-être saisi par une volonté de ne pas partir seul, de prolonger notre numéro de funambule au-dessus du vide chacun de nous appelant à être complété. Nous. Lui et moi. N'avait-ce pas toujours été ainsi ? Unis ce soir au travers de noces rouges, habillés de la noirceur du sang au clair de lune. Deux bêtes qui s'étaient vues et reconnues. Deux bêtes qui avaient fait émaner le Beau dans ce que la vie faisait de plus laid.

« _C'est magnifique…_ »

Ces mots qui m'avaient échappé. Assommants de vérité, étourdissants de contradiction. J'avais embrassé l'ennemi en moi. J'avais embrassé le Diable et il m'avait embrassé en retour. Et nous tombions ensembles.

Hannibal se contenta de me serrer plus fort.

La chute dura une éternité et ma conscience s'estompait, semblable à ces vieilles photos dont les couleurs s'effaçaient avec le temps. Oubliés les sourires, oubliés les souvenirs, oubliés ces protagonistes.

Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles et je ne savais plus si j'étais déjà mort, si Hannibal l'était, pourtant encore brûlant contre moi. Je le sentis simplement inverser nos positions et offrir son corps pour amortir la chute du mien. Je n'eus même pas le temps de songer à bouger à mon tour que nous crevions les flots dans un ensemble lourd.

Au moment où je percutais la surface de l'eau deux pensées simultanées ramenèrent la lumière dans les ténèbres : j'étais désespérément amoureux d'Hannibal et j'avais changé d'avis, pris une décision que j'avais pourtant abandonnée au sort : je voulais vivre. Et à ce moment-là le mot « vie » n'avait de sens que si Hannibal en faisait partie. Cela ramena brusquement mes pensées à un état d'urgence vital. Je me débattis sous l'eau, ballotté par les vagues glacées. Je luttai contre l'instinct qui me poussait à atteindre la surface dont je ne savais plus vraiment où elle était. Mes yeux me brûlaient, mes poumons étaient en feu.

Pourtant je me forçai à rester lucide encore un peu, le temps de repérer le corps amorphe près de moi. Je l'agrippai et nageai de toute mes forces vers la lumière diffuse de la lune, battant des jambes avec une énergie que je ne me connaissais pas. Ma main perça la surface et la fraîcheur du vent la glaça juste avant que mon visage n'émerge de l'océan. Une bourrasque me gifla et j'aspirai une immense goulée d'air, toussant lorsqu'elle croisa l'eau engagée dans mes poumons. Je hoquetai et ramenai le corps d'Hannibal contre moi, plaçant sa tête sur mon épaule pour dégager son visage des vagues qui nous submergeaient parfois.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et nageai avec ma charge, m'éloignant prudemment de la falaise sur laquelle se brisaient les vagues. La lune, brillante, m'amena à apercevoir une percée dans la roche, tout près. Une grotte, creusée par l'érosion. Je m'en approchai, m'aidant des vagues pour l'atteindre au plus vite. Un rouleau d'une puissance étonnante propulsa nos corps déjà brisés en avant. J'atterris durement sur une surface dure, humide. L'air déserta encore une fois mes poumons sous la violence du choc et je me redressai sur mes coudes, cherchant immédiatement à accrocher du regard la silhouette tout près de moi.

– Hannibal ? appelai-je, l'écho de ma voix m'indiquant que la grotte n'était qu'à moitié immergée et que le plafond était plutôt haut, assez pour que nous ne nous noyons pas ici.

Ma main était, par miracle, toujours serrée sur son bras et je relâchai la pression pour me hisser à ses côtés, mes vêtements humides accrochant la pierre rêche sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je me penchai et mon souffle s'étrangla en sentant qu'il ne respirait plus. Pas ça. Pas. Ça. Je m'étais imaginé le tuer, souvent. Trop. Mais je ne l'étais jamais figuré mort. Jamais je n'avais osé songer à son absence. Une sensation d'urgence me saisit aux tripes, viscérale. Une colère ancestrale courait mon esprit : celle d'une création abandonnée par son créateur.

J'entamai sans attendre le massage cardiaque, puis me penchai sur ses lèvres, lui insufflai de l'air, surélevant son menton pour dégager sa trachée. Encore et encore. Longtemps. Ou peut-être juste quelques secondes. Je l'ignorais. Mais il ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Mes mains entourèrent son visage et mes traits se crispèrent de douleur. Mes lèvres s'attardèrent sur les siennes, plus vraiment posée sur sa bouche dans un désir vain de la ranimer.

Je reculai soudain, comme brûlé. Je me repliai sur moi-même, les jambes remontées contre mon torse et mes mains enserrant mes cheveux à les en arracher presque, les yeux clos. Une plainte d'animal blessé m'échappa alors qu'une litanie de « non » s'écoulait de ma bouche. Ma malédiction serait d'avoir tué le seul homme qui comptait en essayant de m'empêcher de tuer plus ? Pourquoi survivre à ça ? Pourquoi… ?

Soudain un bruit étouffé me parvint le frottement de vêtements, ténu face au son des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les récifs non loin. Des toussotements et un grognement de douleur. Je me relevai, mes yeux peinant à s'adapter de nouveau à l'obscurité. Je ne distinguai presque rien dans la pénombre et j'avançai à tâtons, cherchant confirmation. Je heurtai soudain un corps chaud et je m'y accrochai de toutes mes forces, me relevant avec lui. J'étais encore exalté par notre meurtre, par notre étreinte, par notre chute et l'angoisse de le perdre. De lui survivre. D'être seul, de nouveau.

Son toucher, clinique, se posa sur moi, alors que mes mains agrippaient le tissu de son pull humide d'eau et de sang, la peau de sa nuque, encadraient son visage, vérifiant sans se lasser que la vie l'animait encore. Je frémis sous son contact, incapable de résister au trou noir qui s'ouvrit dans mes tripes, altérant davantage mes perceptions et me confirmant que jamais personne ne franchirait autant que lui mes murailles soigneusement érigées. Lui les avait démoli, s'était sans doute écorché en les assaillant. J'avais songé plus d'une fois à cette déception que je l'imaginais ressentir en trouvant cet homme aux yeux tristes que j'étais, bien caché derrière une pile de pessimisme et d'excès d'empathie. J'avais cru être une coquille vide pendant longtemps et je m'étais éveillé sous son regard, sous son toucher précautionneux.

– Tu t'inquiètes trop, Will, je te l'ai déjà dit, dit-il avec un sourire que je sentis contre ma joue qui n'était pas blessée.

Mon souffle se coupa et mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge nouée. Il saisit mes mains de l'une des siennes et posa son front contre le mien. Il reprit plus calmement son diagnostic, ses doigts frôlant ma joue percée, mon épaule démise et blessée au couteau. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes sans même s'y arrêter. Plus qu'une caresse, moins qu'un baiser. Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas. Je laissai ma tête retomber sur son torse et il entoura mes épaules. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs secondes avant que je bouge, nous amenant vers une paroi à l'abri de la bruine que nous apportaient les vagues qui échouaient dans la grotte, lancinantes, trempant nos pieds.

J'avais perdu une chaussure et je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant. Hannibal boitait et je le soutins du mieux que le pus jusqu'à ce que nous effondrions le long de la roche, éraflant nos dos en nous laissant tomber au sol. Je retirai ma deuxième chaussure, comme si ce détail était le plus urgent, et la balançai au loin. Je soupirai de soulagement, la tête renversée contre la paroi. J'entendais la respiration erratique d'Hannibal à mes côtés et dans la pénombre, je le vis basculer à son tour sa tête contre la paroi, semblant lutter pour garder la douleur _à l'intérieur_.

– Douloureux d'être en vie, mmh ? murmurai-je en arrachant sauvagement un morceau de manche de ma chemise.

Il émit un rire de gorge et souleva son pull pour constater à quel point sa blessure par balle était inquiétante. Au moins le sel préviendrait la moindre infection. Je pivotai un peu vers lui, grimaçant de douleur sous le mouvement. Je posai une main glacée sur la peau de son ventre et appliquai le morceau de tissu de mon haut sur sa plaie pour endiguer l'écoulement de sang qui le vidait peu à peu de toute énergie. Il recouvrit ma main et nos doigts s'entremêlèrent un instant, me laissant comprendre qu'il s'en occupait. Il fit pression sur son flanc, impitoyablement.

La douleur dans mon épaule était aigue et je m'appliquai à me concentrer sur Hannibal plutôt que sur moi. J'étais étrangement serein, pourtant coincé dans cette grotte sans garantie de passer la nuit.

« _Bientôt tout ceci sera englouti par les flots._ »

Ça avait été ses mots. Pas vraiment adressé à l'érosion de la pierre, mais plutôt à notre chute qu'il avait su prévoir.

– Tu savais ce que j'allais faire. Suis-je si prévisible ?

Il n'était pas surpris, comment avait-il pu savoir ce que j'allais faire avant même que je le sache moi-même ?

– Je nourrissais quelques soupçons. Fondés, à l'évidence. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai un jour à totalement te prévoir.

– Mais tu savais et tu as amorti ma chute, articulai-je durement.

– Et toi tu m'as appliqué un massage cardiaque plutôt sportif, répliqua-il en auscultant douloureusement une côte que je lui avais sans doute brisé au passage.

« _Il n'y a pas de plus grand amour que celui d'un homme qui donne sa vie pour un ami._ »

Alors nous en étions là. Après avoir cherché par tous les moyens à faire tomber l'un ou l'autre ou à nous accorder, nous nous sauvions mutuellement. Tuer ensemble pour nous sauver tous les deux. Détourner la Bête en lui tendant un appât. Pouvait-on parler d'amour ?

Je déchirai un autre morceau de ma chemise et le plaquai sur mon épaule dont je sentais un liquide chaud suinter.

– Et si je n'étais pas revenu avec ton massage ? Si j'étais mort ce soir ? demanda-t-il soudain, son timbre résonnant dans mon esprit plusieurs secondes après qu'il se soit tu.

– Je ne serais sans doute pas sorti d'ici.

– Tu te serais laissé mourir.

Le constat résonna, un étonnement dissimulé dans l'apparent flegme du ton employé. Je fronçai les sourcils et calculai soigneusement ma réponse et son impact.

– J'ai poignardé mon humanité pour toi ce soir, articulai-je, prudemment. Si tu n'es pas là pour faire grandir ce que tu as voulu faire naître en moi, alors je ne le ferai pas seul. Je ne nourrirai pas _ça_.

– Tu n'as pas frappé à mort ton humanité. Tu l'as bousculée. Violemment, je te l'accorde. J'étais curieux de voir ce qui naîtrait de cette agonie mais je tiens à ton humanité, Will, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire.

Je laissai échapper un « mmh » un peu hagard, ma tête dodelinant dangereusement alors qu'un sommeil singulier me gagnait.

– Tu savais ce que je voulais pour toi. Tu le savais quand tu as décidé que tu me laisserais m'évader.

J'émis un rire étouffé, les yeux clos.

– Tu es entré dans ma tête. Littéralement, murmurai-je avec un geste vague pour désigner la cicatrice sur mon front issu de sa tentative de dégustation de mon cerveau qu'il avait tellement apprécié goûter en tant que psychiatre. Il était de bonne guerre que j'entre dans la tienne.

– Tu n'en es jamais sorti.

Le double-sens de sa phrase fit trébucher mon cœur une fraction de seconde, répandant une chair de poule sur ma peau qui n'était pas due au froid. Je bougeai d'inconfort et Hannibal adapta sa position, passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je laissai ma tête tomber contre lui, le nez niché dans son cou. Il me retira le morceau de tissu des mains et l'appliqua lui-même sur ma blessure. Fort. Sans trembler.

Je ne sentais plus ma conscience chanceler, enfin apaisée. J'étais mort ce soir et je m'étais transformé. Ça avait été un suicide aspirant à une renaissance et il me l'avait offerte. Je l'avais rejoint ce soir comme un drogué replongeant en connaissance de cause, doué d'une lucidité aigüe sur ses capacités de résilience : je ne serais pas assez fort pour m'en sortir une autre fois. Il ne me laisserait pas et je ne le voulais pas.

Ma main gagna la sienne qui pressait son flanc, nos doigts se lièrent et nous restâmes ainsi en silence, attendant que la nuit passe, réchauffés par la proximité de l'autre. Je sombrai.

Une lumière aveuglante filtra sous mes cils et je papillonnai des yeux, la bouche pâteuse, une main chaude sur ma joue blessée. Hannibal me tenait contre lui, ma tête basculée près de sa gorge. Etrangement, ma somnolence n'avait pas retiré la force avec laquelle je pressais sa blessure, le laissant libre contenir l'hémorragie des miennes. Je me sentais faible et il plaqua un baiser dans mes mèches poisseuses de sel, m'abandonnant à une sensation électrique, ravivant mon désir de me relever et de sortir d'ici avec lui.

Il m'y aida et je le soutins également, conscient qu'il était blessé quelque part à la jambe. Il était serein, le fait que nous ayons passé la nuit m'étonnait. Pas lui. Il avait eu tout le loisir d'analyser quel genre de zone avait été touché et combien de temps cela nous laissait avant de mourir.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la pierre lissée par les allers-venus des vagues, à l'entrée de la grotte. Glissante. Nous titubâmes et je finis par m'asseoir lourdement au sol, rejoint par Hannibal.

– Nage sur une cinquantaine de mètres le long de la falaise à ta droite, il y a une toute petite crique avec un accès à la route. Je serais derrière toi.

Son ton n'appelait à aucune protestation. J'avais tout intérêt à nager et arriver là-bas. Je hochai la tête et lui lançai un dernier regard avant de me laisser glisser dans l'eau glaciale. L'océan était calme et je plissai les yeux, aveuglé par le reflet de l'aube sur les flots apaisés. J'ignorai la douleur pourtant insupportable de mon épaule, subjugué par l'horizon, obsédé à l'idée de quitter la semi-pénombre de la grotte pour retrouver le ciel lumineux. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Hannibal me suivre et je quittai la grotte, me dirigeant peu à peu vers l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué.

J'avalai plusieurs fois de l'eau et toussotai, mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Si je m'arrêtais, je coulais. Je me concentrai uniquement sur la présence d'Hannibal s'approchant de moi chaque fois que je montrais des signes de faiblesse. Il m'aidait sur quelques mètres puis me relâchai. Je sursautai quand mes pieds effleurèrent enfin le sol. Je me redressai alourdi par l'eau dans mes vêtements et chancelai vers la petite plage une dizaine de mètres devant moi, creusant la falaise. Naturellement, je tendis ma main en arrière et enserrai celle d'Hannibal l'amenant à moi pour l'aider à marcher.

Je me mis à rire de manière décousue en me laissant tomber à genoux sur la plage, incapable de croire que j'étais encore en vie. Il s'avança et je laissai ma tête s'appuyer contre son flanc, sa main se logeant dans mes cheveux. Mon rire tarit mais mon sourire ne fana pas quand je croisai son regard, signe qu'il était plus que temps que nous partions.

La remontée fut longue et difficile mais nous trouvâmes notre chemin jusqu'à la villa au bord de la falaise. Ce brusque retour en arrière me fit prendre conscience de mon geste et de ses conséquences avortées. J'avais été prêt à mourir. Hannibal sembla lire mes pensées en m'ouvrant la porte, accrochant mon regard avant que je ne fasse quelques pas. La baie vitrée était éventrée et de nombreux papiers voletaient, alimentés par la brise qui s'engouffrait dans le salon. Nos verres de vins, éclatés au sol, avaient répandu la couleur du sang. Sur la terrasse gisait le corps de Francis Dolarhyde, une flaque carmin l'entourant comme de gigantesques ailes. Tout le monde était _Devenu_ cette nuit. Les métamorphoses avaient abouti et nous expérimentions un départ à la saveur nouvelle. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et Hannibal s'éloigna dans une autre pièce.

Je l'entendis fouiller et un bruit de verre brisé me fit me redresser. Pourtant il resurgit quelques minutes plus tard. Il me lança une boîte d'antidouleur et je grimaçai en élevant le mauvais bras pour la réceptionner. Je me hâtai d'en avaler trois, apportant dans ma gorge le goût du sang, encore.

Hannibal s'avança, une trousse de secours complète sous le coude. Il frottait ses mains avec un désinfectant dont l'odeur me fit froncer le nez. Il s'assit face à moi et déboucla sa ceinture. Il la plia et la présenta devant ma bouche.

– Je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant, déclara-t-il platement.

J'ouvris mes lèvres et plantai mes dents sur le cuir de la ceinture, le regard ancré dans le sien, cryptique. Il déboutonna ma chemise et me la retira délicatement pour en libérer la blessure. Il imbiba rapidement une compresse d'un liquide qui m'arracha un grognement de douleur. Puis il sortit son nécessaire du parfait chirurgien. Les mouvements habiles et précis, il pinça ma peau pour que les bords de la plaie se rejoignent et planta sans ménagement son aiguille, les reliant de nouveau. Je manquai de tourner de l'œil, la chair à vif me lançant d'une manière à peine imaginable. Je tins bon, la mâchoire crispée sur la ceinture, des sueurs froides parcourant mon dos. Il termina rapidement et plaça un pansement sur la plaie. Délicatement, il vint me retirer la ceinture de la bouche.

– Will ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il, l'air concerné, sondant mon air absent. Regarde-moi.

Il saisit mon menton entre deux doigts et son regard épingla le mien. Il me sourit et caressa brièvement mon visage.

– Voilà, regarde-moi.

J'étais à demi-conscient et je me rendis à peine compte qu'il replaçait la ceinture entre mes dents tandis que mes yeux ne lâchaient plus son regard singulièrement lumineux. Je ne réalisai ce qu'il allait faire qu'au moment où l'aiguille pénétra la peau de ma joue, entamant la réparation de mon visage défiguré. L'entaille était profonde. Parler serait douloureux. Manger et boire également. Je sombrais alors qu'il terminait et qu'il semblait envisager de se recoudre seul, me surveillant du coin de l'œil comme pour se détourner de sa propre douleur.

Je m'éveillai alors que le jour était encore là. J'étais allongé sur le canapé, un plaid passé au-dessus de mon corps amoindri. Le vent pénétrait toujours le salon par la baie vitrée éventrée et je frissonnai. Je baissai les yeux et constatai qu'Hannibal était assis contre le canapé, à demi-endormi. Mon bras se passa autour de son cou, ma main abandonnée sur son torse. Le mouvement sembla la réveiller et ses doigts se posèrent sur mon avant-bras, renforçant le contact. Je me rendormis et, cette fois, la nuit était tombée quand je revins à moi. Je me levai, constatant qu'Hannibal n'était pas là.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain et crachai du sang dans le lavabo, issu de ma blessure recousue. Je relevai la tête sur le miroir et observai mon reflet, passant mes doigts sur les pourtours sensibles. Tout le savoir-faire d'Hannibal en tant que chirurgien se trouvait là. Les sutures fines, précises, rendaient la plaie moins impressionnante. Je me rinçai la bouche à l'eau, gémissant de douleur avant de recracher. Je me permis de me glisser dans la douche, m'asseyant contre un rebord de la cabine. Je me débarrassai tant bien que mal de mes vêtements souillés du sang d'Hannibal, de Francis et du mien. J'allumai l'eau. Brûlante. J'évitai de la passer sur mes blessures, me lavant consciencieusement, difficilement, permettant à l'eau de faire son travail, apaisant mes muscles. Enfin.

Je n'en sortis que quand la nuit fut tombée et que la salle de bain fut plongée dans la pénombre. J'attrapai une serviette propre sur une étagère et m'enveloppai dedans. Je titubai et une silhouette se détacha d'un coin sombre pour me rattraper avant ma chute. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps il était là, à veiller sur moi, attendant patiemment que je termine ma douche interminable. Je grelottai contre Hannibal et il posa sa main sur mon front.

– Reprends quelques antidouleurs, me murmura-t-il, son souffle réchauffant ma joue.

Il me frictionna un peu les bras avec la serviette puis me laissa m'équilibrer seul à l'aide du lavabo, les mains serrées sur le rebord. Il recula et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, m'observant calmement, les yeux brillants même dans la semi-obscurité du lieu. Son corps était néanmoins tendu, préparé à la moindre chute. Il saisit quelque chose sur sa droite et me lança une chemise, un pantalon et un sous-vêtement propres que j'attrapai, reconnaissant. Je m'efforçai de les passer et constatai que mon épaule, bien que douloureuse, n'était plus aussi coincée qu'auparavant.

– Je me suis permis de profiter de ton inconscience pour te la remettre en place, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en remerciement, achevant de passer ma chemise. La lumière s'alluma, m'éblouissant.

– Merci, lui dis-je, chargeant ma voix de tout ce que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à exprimer.

Je refermai les boutons de mon haut un à un sous le regard d'Hannibal qui ne me lâchait pas un seul instant.

– J'ai déplacé la voiture de Francis, il l'avait cachée plus loin sur le bord de la route, m'informa-t-il en s'avançant pour sortir une autre boîte de cachets.

Il m'en tendit un et je l'avalai.

– Jack ne se doutera pas que nous sommes ici ? laissai-je planer, étonné que nous n'ayons pas déjà entendu les sirènes de la police.

– J'ai pris le soin de ne pas prendre cette maison à mon nom. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder plus que nécessaire. Nous sommes trop proches du lieu de l'évasion.

J'acquiesçai. L'information ne me surprenait pas. Si le statut de vagabond m'était inconnu, Hannibal, lui, avait déjà fui plusieurs pays, changeant à chaque fois d'identité, protégeant avec succès ses arrières.

– Nous serons présumés morts, soufflai-je, réfléchissant à voix haute en recomposant les différents éléments de la veille.

– A notre avantage, me concéda-t-il.

Je grimaçai, tirant les sutures qui accentuèrent la tension de mon visage. Hannibal éleva la main et m'offrit un regard par en-dessous, clairement réprobateur. Il ne souhaitait à l'évidence pas réitérer des sutures de si tôt.

– Jack se doutera de quelque chose.

Hannibal recula, me faisant signe de le suivre.

– Il t'a laissé m'aider à m'échapper, qu'il l'admette en conscience ou non, dans un désir de rédemption envers toi ou non. Il ne nous poursuivra pas, dit-il avec assurance.

Un silence s'installa et je m'avançai. Je me stoppai tout près, mes mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon pantalon.

– Ta jambe ?

– Douloureuse mais remise en place. Assez pour conduire.

En effet son boitement s'était atténué. Je ne m'étonnai pas non plus de son seuil de résistance à la douleur.

– Nous nous relaierons. Où allons-nous ?

– J'ai une résidence au Canada, achetée il y a peu.

Je ne relevai même pas ce que sous-entendait sa réponse, simplement ravi de partir au plus vite, plus loin. Je savais qu'Alana se chargerait de placer mes chiens en lieu sûr, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de les récupérer. En dehors de ça, plus rien ne me rattachait au Maryland.

– J'ai préparé quelques affaires, nous nous arrêterons en route si besoin est, conclut-il.

Il quitta la salle de bain et je le suivis. Je saisis quelques-uns des derniers sacs à charger et gagnai l'extérieur de la maison où Hannibal avait sorti une voiture rutilante d'un petit garage. Nous devenions des vagabonds, « des époux meurtriers » comme l'avait souligné Bedelia. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre nous reviendrions pour elle. Mais pas maintenant, pas quand elle s'y attendait, pas quand tout le monde pouvait s'y attendre.

Je lançai un dernier regard derrière moi, constatant que le corps de Francis n'était plus là et que le sang avait été nettoyé. Je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle de la voiture, rejoignant Hannibal qui mit en route le moteur, enclenchant l'autoradio qui murmura une pièce de musique classique. Il me lança un regard et je fermai les yeux, laissant ma tête reposer contre la vitre, suivant les vibrations de la voiture. Nous nous élançâmes sur la route et sa paume chaude gagna mon genou au bout de plusieurs minutes, enfin éloignés de cette villa, enfin en route vers autre chose. Je tressaillis sous le contact mais ne fit aucun geste pour m'y soustraire.

J'avais toujours aimé les rares moments en voiture avec lui, les silences chargés, sa proximité. Je savourai sa chaleur et laissai ma main reposer à côté de la sienne, mes doigts gagnant quelques-uns des siens. Nous ne parlerions pas de ces contacts, ni de ce qu'ils signifiaient et c'était pour le mieux. Sa main quitta ma jambe et il fouilla la plage arrière à l'aveugle. Je n'avais même pas la force d'ouvrir un œil, mais je le sentis nettement placer un plaid sur moi, le remontant jusqu'à mon cou. J'arrêtai un instant sa main de l'une des miennes et déposai mes lèvres dessus dans un effleurement rapide. Puis je l'abandonnai.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir sourire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner ses pupilles havane me dévisageant brièvement. Ni pour savourer la vision de son fameux contrôle de lui-même ébranlé quelques secondes avant que le masque ne soit remis en place. J'entendis cependant nettement un rire de gorge, se joignant au mien avant que je ne m'endorme, bercé par sa présence. Plus en sécurité que jamais dans la gueule du loup.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Blabla de J' :**

Y a fortement moyen que ça se transforme en two-shots ou plus, selon l'envie ! Je la classe « complete » néanmoins puisque ça peut être considéré comme un simple OS ! Je vous invite trèèèèès fortement à écouter la chanson _Welcome to my Wolrd_ de **Depeche Mode** qui colle juste parfaitement à leur relation, je trouve :')

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Un gros merci à Yunoki qui m'a harcelée pour que je ponde un Hannigram et qui est toujours source d'inspiration :') Un gros clin d'œil à Danse si d'aventure elle passait par là ! Puis plein de poutoux d'amour à Teri (*cœur cœur*) qui s'est englouti les saisons en un temps record avec une ferveur intense pour les PDE *_*

Lots of love,

Jelyel !


End file.
